CONFESIONES
by nrak
Summary: un mes desde k te vi y no puedo seguir asi


"**CONFUSIONES"**

"Estúpida pelea" dije en voz alta mientras caminaba de regreso al Hotel en medio de la lluvia, todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, que pasa conmigo? Realmente si siquiera yo lo sé, estos meses fueron un remolino de emociones pero como siempre me mantuve distante y calle mis sentimientos hasta que todo en mi exploto, no podía acumular algo mas, aun sentía el amargo sabor de mis palabras y tus lagrimas, de un tiempo no tan distante.

- Flashback -

"Yo no tengo la culpa" dije agitando mis brazos en señal de exasperación

"Claro que la tienes les sigues el juego" me seguiste a la habitación que compartíamos

"Eso no es cierto" dije desabonándome mi camisa y tirando mi corbata en el proceso

"No lo es?" preguntaste escéptica "entonces como explicas lo del banco, lo que paso en la disco, incluso en la maldita biblioteca, Haruka" levantaste tu tono de voz y eso hizo que volteara a verte

"Ya te dije que no es mi culpa, porque te enojas de esta manera acaso yo reacciono igual cuando algún imbécil se te acerca" levante mi tono para igualar al tuyo, pero no recibí la respuesta que esperaba.

"Eso es diferente" dijiste con un nuevo tono, suave, tanto que casi pude escucharte, volteaste para no seguir mirándome.

Suspire y mire el techo "Y me puedes explicar porque es diferente?"

"Simplemente soy amable"

Reí ante tu definición de amabilidad "Yo también soy amable" añadí

"No tu coqueteas con todo lo que se te aparece" tocaste nuestra foto junto al aparador "y ya no aguanto más" me lanzaste el portarretratos y alcance levemente a esquivarlo

"Pues si no lo soportas mejor terminamos" escupí las palabras sin siquiera medir las consecuencias

Tus ojos antes llenos de rabia cambiaron drásticamente y se empezaron a humedecer "Bien como quieras"

-fin del Flashback-

Desperté en medio de la noche, bañada en sudor, sabía que no era una pesadilla, sino un recuerdo que me acechaba en la oscuridad, había pasado un mes de aquella discusión, un doloroso mes sin tenerte pero aun muy orgullosa para admitirlo, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, hubiera dicho otras cosas, hubiera reaccionado de diferente manera, si tan solo…. sacudí mi cabeza, pensar en lo que hubiera sido no hacía más que entristecer mi alma.

Me di una baño tratando de lavar no solo mi cuerpo sino también mis acciones, me quede un largo tiempo sintiendo como el agua se volvía fría, suspire y no pude evitar empezar a llorar, como había sido tan estúpida y dejarte ir sin pelear más?, eres toda mi vida sin ti no respiro y aun así yo fui la culpable de tu sufrimiento.

* * *

No sé cómo termine en mi antigua casa, la casa que ambas compartíamos, lo que si sabia era mi determinación a dejar esta soledad y volver a ser feliz a tu lado, tal vez fue el hecho de que escuche decir a alguien sobre la fiesta que tendrías hoy, tal vez eso me hizo darme cuenta que ya me hablas olvidado, que habías seguido con tu vida y por eso necesitaba hablar, para tener una propia despedida.

Toque la puerta y tu amigo más bien admirador Seiya abrió "Busco a Michiru" dije sin preámbulos

"Michiru no te quiere ver" trato de cerrar la puerta pero fui rápida para no dejar que cerrara completa

"Necesito hablar con ella" avance hacia hasta la sala, alejando a aquel que se cruzara en mi camino

"Haruka" tu rostro se ilumino

"Hola" dije frágilmente

Recuperaste tu emoción principal "Que quieres?" hablaste en un tono frio

Súbitamente mi boca se sintió seca, trague un poco de saliva "Hablar contigo"

"Habla"

"En privado" realmente quería evitar todos los ojos expectantes que voltearon a vernos

"No hay nada que mis amigos no puedan escuchar" dijiste y sentí el dolor en tus palabras, de alguna manera me querías hacerme pagar por romper nuestra promesa.

"Michiru" mis ojos se embriagaron de lo que eres, pude ver como igual que yo este mes había sido un infierno para ti y no pude contenerme más, dije las únicas dos palabras que podría pronunciar en ese momento "lo siento" tus ojos hallaron los míos y pude ver más dolor del que dejabas ver.

Quise hablar para romper el silencio pero nada salió en ese instante, quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para expresarte todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Michiru" dije una vez mas "al fin comprendí todo y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, todas esas peleas que tuvimos sobre lo que pensaba eran cosas insignificantes, perdóname por no darme cuenta que eran cosas que te dolían, todas esas veces que no dejaba que me tomaras la mano en público perdóname por ser tan insegura y pensar que solo me querías presumir no viendo que feliz te hacía, perdóname por no darme cuenta que eres todo lo que nunca supe que realmente quise, perdóname por olvidar nuestra promesa, sabes que nadie me voltea a ver desde que nos separamos todas esas chicas por las cuales peleamos y siempre te dije que no había nada entre ellas y yo, era porque querían parte de mi felicidad, por que yo radiaba confianza pero lo hacía porque tú estabas conmigo, aun eres tú la que aun me hace levantarme cada mañana preguntándome que hice en esta vida para merecer algo tan grandioso?"

limpie salvajemente las lagrimas que corrían a mis mejillas "me doy cuenta que ya lo nuestro jamás será, y es por eso que quería darte una propia despedida, pero al verte solo pude decir esto" sonreí al recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos "gracias Michiru, por enseñarme lo que significa el ser amada por alguien, gracias por compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo, yo nunca te dejare de amar y perdona por interrumpir de esta manera, solo quería que supieras eso, será mejor que me vaya"

"ni te atrevas a moverte"

"Michiru"

"este mes ha sido un infierno y no podía entender cómo pudiste dejarme por una estúpida pelea, te llore dos días y me dije que si volverías no te iba a aceptar, pero como puedo dejar la otra parte de mi corazón, me he sentido incompleta sin ti y te odio por eso"

Me sacudí ante las palabras "pero"

"pero te odiaría mas si te vas ahora"

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi cara y vi como también se formo una en la tuya, me acerque a abrazarte, respirando de nuevo tu olor, ese que había extrañado tanto.

"prometo no irme nunca más" te susurre en el oído

"no dejare que lo hagas" dijiste de regreso

Jamás te dejare, por que tu eres mi hogar, me repeti en la mente mientras te acercaba mas a mi.

FIN

* * *

algo pa matar el tiempo mientras sigo escribiendo una nueva historia, espero les guste


End file.
